


Testing, Testing

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry One-Shots [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Pregnant Harry Potter, dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: In which there is a baby and many, many tears.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry One-Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672888
Comments: 5
Kudos: 214





	Testing, Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on Tumblr in celebration of 3k followers!

His hands were shaking. Hard. 

Harry mouthed Draco’s name. Nothing came out but air. 

He couldn’t look away from his hands, the test in his hands, the _positive_ test in his hands. 

“Draco,” Harry wheezed. Not loud enough for anyone but himself to hear. “Draco,” he tried again. It came out strangled and warped, but Draco heard. 

Several dishes clattered in the sink. “Harry?” Draco called. “Is everything alright?”

Harry nodded, his mouth opening and closing without words, and continued to stare down at the test held between his hands. 

“Harry?” Draco said again. The sink in the kitchen turned off, and the sticky sounds of bare feet making their way across hardwood floors approached on the other side of the bathroom door. Draco tapped gently on the door from the opposite side. “Harry?”

“Draco,” Harry whispered. He still couldn’t speak, could hardly breathe. He was just standing and staring, frozen and bewildered. 

Not that this was unplanned. Harry knew wizards could get pregnant. He’d been taking potions for almost two years now, hoping to get pregnant. But nothing had happened. Every test had come back negative. Every time, Harry had lied down in bed, his back turned to Draco, and cried. Cried for nothing, because there was nothing - no one - in him. 

The door creaked open, and Draco’s head poked in. “Is everything okay? Are you sick?”

Draco’s eyes lighted over the stick in Harry’s hands and he froze. The door swung open freely, and Draco stood straight up, stock still, in the doorway. 

Harry’s eyes finally left his hands to find Draco. 

Draco’s eyes flicked from the test in Harry’s hands to his eyes, back to the test, up to his face. “Are you-” he choked. “Did you-”

Neither of them spoke. 

Then Harry - infinitesimally, barely noticeably, with the slightest movement - nodded his head. 

Draco swung forward, his arms coming around Harry and lifting him up into the air, hugging him so tight he couldn’t breathe. His body was shaking. It took Harry a moment, his hands up in Draco’s hair, to realize that Draco was laughing. 

Draco pulled back and loosened his hold on Harry. And crying. He was laughing and crying, at once. 

Harry was still frozen. His face was blank, his chest numb. 

Draco’s face turned red, and he was grinning, and there were tears coming down his cheeks, and he kept saying, “Harry, Harry. A baby. We’re having a baby. Harry, love, a baby!”

Harry nodded; he couldn’t think of anything else to do. The only thing filling his head was the notion that there was a very small someone inside him at this very moment, and someday that thing was going to come out, and he and Draco would be taking care of a person. A very small person with very big feelings. He nodded to Draco, who had pressed his face into the side of Harry’s and was still crying. 

“A baby! Harry! We’re going to have a kid!”

“Yes,” Harry mumbled. “A very small person with very big feelings.”

“What?” Draco pulled back a little, his arms still tight around Harry’s waist. “What?”

“Baby,” Harry muttered. He wasn’t sure where to look so he looked back to the test still in his hand. “A baby.”

“Yes,” Draco whispered, nodding fervently. He fell to his knees on the bathroom tiles. Harry fumbled for the bathroom counter and set the test down on it, letting his hands free to find their way to the sides of Draco’s face. Draco’s hands fell to the hem of Harry’s shirt, and pushed up and up. 

There was nothing, yet. Still only flat stomach and the trail of hair leading into his waistband and the scar over his hip from where he’d accidentally cut himself with a bread knife last summer. 

Draco pressed his forehead into Harry’s belly, then his nose, cheek, his mouth. 

“Our baby,” Draco mouthed into Harry’s skin. 

Harry stared down at Draco, his eyes through the falling strands of white blonde, and let himself believe it. There was a baby. 

Their baby.


End file.
